


“Cause I’ll always be your baby.”

by HiAjay



Series: With the Pack comes a Stiles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is terrified that his love for Stiles will eventually be the death of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Cause I’ll always be your baby.”

Derek's heart wasn't functioning.  
  
  
Neither were his lungs.  
  
  
He was in the camaro, driving way past the speed limit and breaking traffic laws that he hoped the Sheriff would never find out about, or just turn the other cheek for. But he has to get there. He can hear sirens behind him, the sirens of a cop car, but he's close.  
  
  
He takes the next right into a parking lot and parks right on the curve, "Derek, man we can't let you going in and-"  
  
  
Derek just pushed Scott out of his way, then Melissa, with un-womanly strength, grabs at Derek's jacket collar and hauls him aside. She glares him down, "Stop." She hisses quickly.  
  
  
"I need you to breathe, Derek." She says her tone softer.  
  
  
Derek didn't realize he hadn't taken a breath since his heart wrenched shut and the Sheriff called. His hands were tight fists at his sides, claws digging deep into his palms, "Scott and I may be familiar with werewolves, but the ER doctor isn't." She pushes Derek firmly against a wall, holding him down by his shoulder. Derek glares at the small woman.  
  
  
"Now listen to me." She stares at him in the eyes, knowing very well what she was doing. "I'll give you a room to wait in, a room where Stiles will be rolled into after his surgery. But I need for you to calm down." She let's go of Derek and takes a step back.  
  
  
  
Derek takes a long shuttering breath, and noticed an officer coming up to them, looking from Melissa then to Derek. "You, uh, you sort of..." The young deputy trailed off as Derek glowered down at him from where he stood.  
  
  
"This is Derek," Melissa takes a step in between the young man and Derek, "He's Stiles' husband." Melissa explained slowly, waiting to see the little light come on.  
  
  
The deputy makes an 'Oh' expression then began taking steps back "I'm sorry, I'll uh, just go."  
  
  
Melissa turned her attention back to Derek, her hand out in front of her, "Hand them over. Scott will park the car." Sometimes Derek forgets what its like to have a mother, than Melissa is there and Derek regrets ever forgetting.  
  
  
He hands her the keys he didn't realize he was holding, dropping them in her small palm. She gives a small smile, "He's fine, the bullet when through and through. Though, he did put up a good fight so don't be surprised when you see him."  
  
  
The words almost feel like a physical wound to his heart.  
  
  
He knows Stiles is alive, he can feel his heart, can hear it. But he doesn't believe it. He needs to see him, needs to touch his face, his hair, his arms, his fingers, his everything. Melissa tosses the keys to Scott, who scurries away shortly after. She then leads Derek down a hallway and into an empty room.  
  
  
There was no bed, just a small night stand, a suitcase, a small standard TV and a couch already covered in blankets and pillows. Derek makes a mental note to thank the Sheriff and Melissa for knowing Derek wouldn’t leave Stiles’ side while he’s here. He steps into the room and can smell Stiles over all covering the medicine and blood the fills the air.  
  
  
"Scott said the medicine would be too strong for you to handle, but you wouldn’t say anything about it. So we took the liberty and scented the whole room." She gestured to Stiles' PJ's on the couch. Derek nods his head, not trusting his voice to answer. "Okay." She sighs, "Doctor Allen said he'd be out in forty minutes." She tells him before she leaves.  
  
  
Derek, who didn't realize he was shaking until he sat down on the couch, kept picturing his family, how he'd lost them, how he was so scared of losing Stiles. Derek hid his face in his hands as he tried to relearn how to breathe.

 

Derek sighed, long and shaky, his elbows resting on his knees, he tries to remember what stupid thing is was that they fought about before Stiles left the house that morning. Derek knows it’s stupid, he knows now, not only because he can’t remember, but because what if he never had the chance to apologize. What if he never had the chance to hold Stiles to his chest and apologize for being emotionally constipated?

 

A familiar scent caught Derek’s nose, he didn’t look up, he knew well that the Sheriff stood there in the doorway. “Derek, son.” He calls attentively almost like he’s talking to a wild animal “Don’t beat yourself up over it. You couldn’t have known.”

 

Derek looks up a glare fixed to his features. “I could’ve made him stay _home_.” Derek’s jaw clenches on the last word. _I could’ve pushed my pride aside and made him stay home,_ Derek doesn’t say it out loud. He already feels like shit for starting the stupid fight.

 

 _It was his day off and he went in because he was pissed at me,_ Derek keeps his glare fixed on the Sheriff’s badge. John sighs, just like Stiles does when he’s had enough of Derek’s self-loathing. “Son, listen to me. Stiles would’ve done it worth or not it was this situation or the next. You can’t protect him, just like I couldn’t when he first got involved with the supernatural.”

 

“Quit the self-loathing and get your head out of your ass.” John gives Derek a small nod, “He’s being rolled here.”

 

Derek’s expression changes, because he isn’t forcing his glare anymore, he’s released his tension and stood up from his seat; he hears the squeak of the wheels as it’s rolling down the hall.

 

And there like the first full moon in December, is Stiles heart beat. Loud and steady in Derek’s ears, John made his way into the room and stood arm’s length away from Derek. They watched as Stiles was rolled in, the nurse smiled at them both but Derek couldn’t, wouldn’t take his eyes off the body in the bed. Everyone else in the room was no longer as important.

 

As soon as the nurse set Stiles up to the IV and checked something off on her clip-board she smiled up at John. Derek walked past her and feel next to Stiles. Taking Stiles’ cold hand in his, holding tightly as he examined his face.

 

There were dark purple-green bruises along his arms that lead to his cheek bone; where a dark scrap was taped together.

 

The dark moles that line his face are hidden and Derek can’t stand not seeing the features of Stiles pale face. His hair is matted to his forehead where the sweat beads down, almost resembling tears when they fall. Derek presses Stiles fingers to his lips. The cold stung surprised him though he could feel the pulse and the rush of blood though his lips.

 

“ _I’m sorry_.” Derek’s voice is broken and raw he hears John pull the nurse out with him into the hall. This was something deeper than private and intimate, this was Derek exposing himself to the room, to _Stiles_. “I, I shouldn’t have said anything. It was stupid.” Derek rasps against Stiles warming fingers; his lips and breath ghosting his hand as he spoke.

 

“I’m stupid. I’m _sorry._ ”

 

Stiles hand twitches in Derek’s grasp. “I already knew that.” Stiles voice was harsh and deprived of water, Derek reaches for the small paper cup of water on the night stand and forces himself to let go of Stiles’ hand.

 

He helps Stiles into a slanted sitting position, Stiles wincing with every move. “Geez, how many times do I have to find myself in the hospital?” Stiles joked as he took the cup from Derek.

 

Derek watched him carefully, “Stop it.” Stiles said as he held to the paper cup to his lips. “Stop it right now.” Derek doesn’t stop the whine that passes his lips. Doesn’t stop the sinking of his knees, doesn’t stop his crowding Stiles’ face.

 

Derek kisses him. Stiles’ lips are chapped and rough, but his tongue is soft, warm and wet. Stiles parts his lips farther, letting Derek’s tongue venture further, covering every inch of Stiles mouth. A soft, sweet whimper escapes Stiles, not because he’s in pain, but because he knows they can’t move on from this kiss. Derek is careful as his hands gently cup his face, only pulling back when he feels Stiles wince.

 

Derek pulls them apart, connecting their foreheads, “ _Oh, no way you’re going to shake me. Oh, Darlin’ cause you’ll always be my baby._ ” Stiles tries to sing. Derek’s lips crack in a smile, “Really?” Derek asks, “You almost die, _again._ And you quote _Mariah Carey_.”

 

Stiles laughs and opens his eyes to stare back at Derek, “ _Boy don’t you know you can’t escape me._ ” Stiles gives a wide grin and kisses Derek again. “ _Cause I’ll always be your baby._ ”


End file.
